Shattered Pieces
by Misha
Summary: As divorce papers are signed, splintered memories of happier times float through their minds. SA
1. Fragments

Fragments   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I am not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands. 

Author's Notes- This one is really angsty. I don't know what inspired me to write it, but I couldn't get it out of my mind. It deals with the ending of a marriage. Everything in italics are memories, things that were said in the past. They're in no particular order, just as they fit. The story doesn't make a lot of sense, but I think it works. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Spoilers- Nothing, really. Well, maybe a tiny spoiler for "Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail". 

Rating- PG 

_

'Cause nothin' last forever   
And we both know hearts can change   
And it's hard to hold a candle   
In the cold November rain 

_   
- Guns N Roses, November Rain 

He looks down at the papers in his hands and a million thoughts and images float through his mind. All of them fragments of what had once been a happy picture. 

If only love really conquered all, it would have stayed that way. That's the thought that sticks out the most. 

But there are others, mostly memories. More fragments of the past. 

_I love you, Ainsley, will you marry me?_

He reads the papers through, thinking that he had never intended for this to happen. He had planned on forever. 

_I Sam, take thee Ainsley..._

She had truly been the most beautiful bride in the world and they had been so in love. But, he reminds himself now, that was a long time ago. 

_Mr. Seaborn, you have a son._

He could still see her radiant smile as Jed was placed in her arms. That had been such a happy moment. If only there had been more of those. 

_Politics don't matter; what matters is that we love each other. We will find a way to make it work._

He honestly believed that they could do it, that they could be happy together despite their differences. He should have known better. 

But, to be fair, politics hadn't been the only problem. Just the easisest one to blame. 

_It isn't that I don't love you, I do, I always will, but... We are destroying each other._

She had been right. As much as it had hurt, he knew that she was right. 

That was why he was about to sign these papers. He finishes reading them and takes a pen out of his pocket and holds in his hand, poised to sign. 

But the memories don't go away. 

_We promised each other forever, how can you walk away now?_

Her smile had been sad, her eyes bright with unshed tears as she answered him. _Because I would rather have us part with good memories. If we don't end it now, then we will end up hating each other and I don't want that._

And that had been that. There was nothing he could say; no real argument that he could up with that could change her mind. So after fifteen years of marriage she walked away. 

_To Sam and Ainsley, may there love last forever._

He wonders if it will ever not hurt. The memories. The thoughts of what might have been. 

_Yes, I will marry you, I love you so much._

He wonders if love is ever enough. He thinks that his parents must have loved each once, he knows that he and Ainsley did, yet both marriage crumpled. 

_I was wondering, Ainsley, would you like to go out sometime?_

He puts his pen to the paper and signs his name. He straightens and looks at it. 

It is over. 

_I now pronounce you man and wife._

He smiles sadly. They gave it their best shot, but it wasn't enough. 

Is it ever? 

_I love you._

The End 


	2. Remnants

Remnants   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I am not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands. 

Author's Notes- This is a companion to "Fragments". This one is told from Ainsley's perspective. I didn't intend to write it, it just happened. Like the first one, it's really angsty. Also, everything in italics are memories, things that were said in the past. They're in no particular order, just as they fit. Like "Fragments", it's kind of strange, but I think it works. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Spoilers- Nothing, really. 

Rating- PG   
--- 

Marriage was supposed to be forever. 

That was one of the many thoughts and memories running through her head as she watched him sign the papers and waited for her turn. 

She had always taken the commitment seriously. Never even imagined that it would end like this when she took the vows. 

_I, Ainsley, take thee Sam..._

She watched him lower the pen to the paper and signed his name. It didn't seem real. 

It seemed like just yesterday he signed their wedding certificate. 

_Mrs. Seaborn... My wife... I get to call you that now._

He stepped away when he finished and she saw the sadness in his eyes. The sadness that had replaced the love for her that had once shone there. 

The sadness that filled her own eyes and heart. 

_Mama, I know it'll be difficult, but we'll make it work. We'll find away. We love each other so much, how can we not be able to make it work?_

She stepped close and prepared to sign the papers. 

Everyone had warned her that she was a making a mistake, but she had been so sure that they could make it work. 

_Marriage is forever, Ainsley. I always believed that, I still believe it. I took a vow and I meant it._

She raised her pen to sign the papers and end her marriage. 

She really had intended it to last, had never meant for it to end like this. But at the same time, she was smart enough to know that it had to. 

_I can't take it. We're destroying each other. I want out._

She paused for a second, trying not to cry, reminding herself that this had been her idea. 

It had broken what was left of her heart to ask him a divorce, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. 

_What happened to us, Ains? When did the love and happiness stop?_

She signed her name, biting her lip as she did so. 

She hoped that by doing this, by ending it now, she'd be able to keep the memories of a time when they had been truly happy together. 

_She's beautiful, Ainsley. Our daughter._

They had had some wonderful times, she knew that. 

They had two beautiful children, a son and daughter, who were the centres of both of their worlds. Just like they had once been the center of one another's world. 

_I love you too, Sam, more than I ever imagined that I could love anyone._

She straightens and turns away from the papers. 

It's over. Their marriage is over. 

_I now pronounce you man and wife._

Her eyes long with his and they share a moment of bittersweet remembrance. 

Finally, she breaks it, and turns away. 

_Lisa doesn't matter. The past doesn't matter. She wasn't the real thing; you are, this is. This is what I've always wanted and it's going to last the rest of our lives I know it._

She wants to break down and sob. 

It's not fair. Once she had everything. Once she had a love that most people would kill to experience for even a moment. 

And now she has nothing. 

Only the shattered remnants of a marriage, of a love, of a happy life. 

_I love you._

The End 


End file.
